William
William FitzGerald, better known by his nickname of Fishy, is the brother of Davis and a Magic aficionado. He is the youngest member of the Old Guard, but one of its first joiners. As a Weeb Nation loyalist, he fervently rejects Tempire and despises most of its members, but has remained in the server for reasons unknown. History Skype Weeb Nation Discord First Stint in Temporary Empire Although most of the Old Guard soon came to either accept or ignore Temporary Empire after their initial attack failed, William kept up the offensive. For the first two months of Tempire's existence, he waged a one-man war on the server through bullying defectors, insulting its innovations, deriding its leadership, and shepherding Ben and Jaleel back to Weeb Nation whenever they joined calls in Tempire. But much like a salmon swimming up the stream, William's quest was a struggle of infinite, endless futility, and he quickly gave up. The rest of his tenure in Tempire was spent as a Hidden One, rejecting the new community to instead spend his time stewing in the ruins of Weeb Nation. Eventually, tired of being pinged by people he despised, he left unceremoniously at the start of May 2019. Second Stint in Tempire After being pestered by Max and Davis to return, William rejoined on May 22nd (less than a month after he left). He took part in Tempire's first ever Week of Shenanigans, winning Word Assassin and running in the Tempire Ownership Referendum for the Conservation of Harmony. He took part in the election debates and even campaigned for a brief time. His platform was simple: banning Sayvion (who he disliked intensely) and having monthly executions. However, William nonetheless received zero votes, ultimately allocating his own vote to Davis to help him tie with Sayvion. In the follow-up election, William was one of the five pledges that allowed Daniel to become a candidate, but was otherwise uninvolved. Since then, he has mostly participated in Tempire for Magic-related reasons, although he recently began playing League games with Sean and Ben now that Nico and Cypress have mostly moved on from gaming. As of November 2019, he has a girlfriend. Personality William has spent years as part of Weeb Nation, during which he absorbed the worst habits of its members: Davis's selfish attitude towards fun, Jaleel's refusal to confront the consequences of his actions, Nico's belief that incoherent yelling constitutes comedy, Max's belligerence and underhanded debate tactics, and Cypress's hatred for anything unfamiliar. However, William takes these habits to their extremes, outdoing even their originators with his zeal. While this passion has brought him success in every game he's set his mind to, it has also led to some of the most explosive feuds the community has ever seen (mostly with Max). Nonetheless, William is capable of more compassion than most of Weeb Nation, as he was one of the few members to not take part in the Night of Limp Knives. As an affluent adolescent white male with a private school education, William is well-versed in civility and is even charming to some extent when he chooses to be. However, when confronted with someone who fails to meet his esoteric standards, he is openly venomous and unabashedly toxic (after five minutes of speaking to David in real life, William insulted him to his face and told him to shut up). Despite all of this, William could be a very pleasant person to play with. His enthusiasm and vigor were entertaining when directed against an enemy team. His intricate understanding of the games he played helped him construct plans and educate other players. He could be unexpectedly self-aware at times, which led to very soulful conversations. In general, games with him were more fun than games without him, and if it weren't for the entire paragraph of flaws listed above, he would have been one of the best members of the community. Instead, he settled for mediocrity; the one instance of tameness in a sea of extremism. Category:League of Legends Category:The Old Guard